El rubí en la nieve
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: El cielo era oscuro, muy oscuro en la noche. El blanco parecía aún más blanco contra el negro sin estrellas. Aunque prefería el verano al invierno; a ella le gustaba la nieve, los copos irregulares que danzaban en la brisa para tocar el suelo, y como se amontonaba en la tierra, el pálido manto de nieve.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **El rubí en la nieve.**

Era blanco contra negro.

Se habían encendido las luces que bordeaban el sendero de la entrada a la casa y el jardín se veía hermoso bañado a la luz. El cielo era oscuro, muy oscuro en la noche. El blanco parecía aún más blanco contra el negro sin estrellas. Aunque prefería el verano al invierno; a ella le gustaba la nieve, los copos irregulares que danzaban en la brisa para tocar el suelo, y como se amontonaba en la tierra, el pálido manto de nieve. Él que siempre prefirió el frío al calor, había _olvidado_ la sensación.

Sora miraba los copos de nieve como una niña, con los ojos grandes y brillantes.

Yamato permaneció bajo un umbral protector de la casa de su abuelo, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa que derretía el invierno en su interior.

Era una noche fría en Francia, la bufanda que le habían regalado picaba contra su piel y aunque había olvidado los guantes en su habitación —y se resistía darse la vuelta y volver por ellos—, sus dedos temblaron para alcanzar las manos de su novia. Solo para tocarla. Solo para saber que estaba allí _realmente_. Que no era un espejismo.

A la luz del farol, su silueta se movía con suavidad discreta y acentuaba su color contra el blanco y el negro. Ella era de un tono rojizo, cálido. Como el fuego, como la sangre, como el amor.

Sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho ante la visión. _Dolía_ y era cálido y se expandía por cada rincón, en todas direcciones.

Quiso reírse, porque Sora lograba que las cosas tuviesen siempre otro color, otra forma, otro sentido y aunque su voz era tranquila, decía más con sus ojos que con palabras.

Hablaba de comprensión, de afecto.

Y el mundo no era más blanco contra negro.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí durante toda la noche, Yamato?—Sora le preguntó, una ceja levantada.

Vio el cambio en sus ojos, _¿ella no lo hizo siempre, de todas formas_?, y se acercó a pequeños pasos, como si él estuviese congelado en su lugar.

—¿Yamato?

Por fin estaba a su alcance y estiró la mano, para atraparla. Sora lo miró con sorpresa al notar su piel desnuda y tomó sus dedos fríos en las palmas calientes de sus manos abrigadas de rosa.

Su rostro estaba oscuro ahora, de espaldas a la luz, pero los ojos le brillaban mucho más. Y era esa sensación expandiéndose en su pecho otra vez, fuerte y cálida, y _penetrante_.

—Siempre pensé que _odiaba_ la nieve—le comentó.

Ella lo miró, curiosa.

—¿Pensaste?

Por supuesto que se daría con la clave en sus palabras. Siempre lo había leído muy bien.

Sora quedó en silencio tranquilo, a la espera, y él sonrió con la mirada.

—Me hacía pensar en la Navidad.

Y _Navidad_ le hacía pensar en su _familia_ , en los primeros años con sus abuelos maternos, en la cena con sus padres y en Takeru. En su padre, sonriendo en la mesa… En su madre y sus besos en la frente.

En regalos que no tuvo, en regalos que olvidó tener, en abrazos que perdió y no volvió a recuperar. En todo lo que le quitaron, en todo lo que no pudo tener nunca más. Ese año, su abuelo Michel había insistido en llevarlos allí para festejar juntos y él sospechaba que todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado en acuerdo con Takeru pero su razón para quedarse en Japón durante las fiestas había sido invitada al viaje también. Y cuando Sora lo miró con ojos ilusionados porque nunca había estado en París y en ese viaje tendría la oportunidad, no tuvo elección.

Y además... ¿Qué mejor que estar en la ciudad del amor cuándo se acerca la víspera de su aniversario?

—Pensé que ya no odiabas la Navidad.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza.

—Las últimas Navidades fueron de _las mejores_ —confesó, aunque quizás habían sido muchas cosas que lograron que cambie de opinión, no podía negar que ella era la pieza fundamental—, y es verdad que no la odio. Es difícil _odiar_ algo que me recuerda a _ti_.

Sora sintió que su rostro se pintaba color carmesí.

Los ojos azules brillaron.

Tan dulce, tan resplandeciente, tan _Sora_.

—Entonces, no odies la nieve. Me gusta cuando nieva de noche, y me gustas _tú_ también, ya sabes.

La sonrisa de esos labios rosados de su novia le arrancó el corazón y el aliento.

— _Te gusto_ , eh—repitió, divertido a medias. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas pero él no podía ver a ninguno de los ocupantes en los alrededores—. Es bueno saberlo. Pero todavía no es de noche.

—Ya oscurecerá—dijo, su tono delataba lo que pensaba de sus palabras obvias. Él sonrió—. Solo tienes que esperar un poco, _Yama-to_. Entonces caerá más nieve y será más bonito. Y deberías usar guantes si piensas salir a caminar cuando nieva.

—No pensaba salir—le discutió, pero escondió sus manos del frío en la calidez de su abrigo—, es que _mi novia_ insistió en que quería salir conmigo a caminar bajo la nieve en el jardín de mi abuelo.

Sora levantó una ceja.

—Me parece bien que _ella_ quiere pasar tiempo a solas con _su novio_. ¿No crees que sea _una buena idea_?

Él le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo es. Tienes razón.

Empezar una batalla con Sora Takenouchi nunca era algo sensato. Taichi podía decirlo, Yamato no estaba dispuesto a discutirle con _ese_ punto.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón.

Se sorprendió, un minuto después, cuando Sora sacó un par de guantes de sus bolsillos y se los entregó. Eran los que ella misma le había regalado, eran los que había tejido para él. Eran los que le había prestado a su hermano esa misma noche.

—¿Cómo…?

—Takeru me los dio cuando encontró los suyos. Me dijo que se notó que no querías darselos pero que te convenció con sus ojos de cachorro.

Una pequeña risa se le atoró entre los dientes. La sonrisa triunfal de ella delataba su intención.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—preguntó—. Tampoco es como si tuviesemos mucho que ver. Todo es blanco.

La nieve era espesa, brillante y tranquilizadora.

Sora no había insistido en caminar mucho pero lo había conducido a una de las bancas que había encontrado en el enorme jardín de la propiedad y lo obligó a sentarse.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme sobre la fortuna millonaria de tu abuelo.

—No tiene una fortuna—discutió.

—Solo una casa enorme con un jardín precioso—observó, soltando una pequeña risita—. Le pediré a Hikari unas fotos… A mi mamá le gustaría.

El cariño con el que agregó la última sentencia se fundió en el vaho y flotó en el espacio.

El cabello rojizo le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla cuando su novia se recostó en su hombro. Yamato cerró los ojos un momento.

—No nos quedaremos mucho, si no quieres—ella dijo, con suavidad. No estaba nevando ya pero él no esperaba que se detuviese por mucho más tiempo—, quedémonos así un poco más.

Yamato sonrió, consciente de que no podía verlo. Pensó que podría quedarse allí, con ella, durante la eternidad.

Y entre el blanco y el negro, podía ver el rojo fundiéndose con el azul.

* * *

 **N/A** : No estaba muy convencida con esto (y no lo estoy con el título), pero cuando Sora y Yamato vinieron a mi mente después de leer la entrevista navideña, tuve que empezar a escribir. Y estando tan cerca de Navidad, pensé en esperar para publicarla. Hoy es, después de todo, su aniversario :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
